Rebecca
Rebecca (レベッカ, Rebekka), also known as both the "Undefeated Woman" (無敗の女, Muhai no Onna) and "Phantom Princess" (幻の王女, Maboroshi no Ōjo), is a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum competing for the Flame-Flame Fruit. She is the granddaughter of Dold Riku III and the daughter of Scarlett and Kyros. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) She is a fair-skinned, slender, curvaceous, well endowed woman slightly taller than Luffy with long braided pink hair. The Young Past Days When she was a child, her hair was straight and shorter and she wore a dark-colored hooded coat. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip She wears a revealing yellow scale armor bikini, with a turquoise paludamentum, as well as a ridge helmet, and a pair of greaves and gloves. She carries a large sword and shield. She is considered extremely attractive and beautiful by the other gladiators. Underneath her helmet, her braid splits off into two strands starting at her temples. Gallery Personality Rebecca is a calm and prideful warrior that harbors a deep resentment towards Doflamingo Don Quixote and wishes to gain the Flame-Flame Fruit to kill him. Furthermore, even though she pretends to shrug off others mocking her about Spartan, she is actually really bothered by it to the point of biting her tongue. She appears to have some knowledge of the Colosseum's history and was kind enough to enlighten Lucy upon noticing his interest in the giant statue of Kyros. She is very respectful of others as she tried to get Ricky to heal up after his fight, thanked Luffy for taking down Spartan, and later paid for the food he takes. Although a brave warrior, she can be extremely emotional at times as shown when she did shed some tears as she saw Thunder Soldier. She also expressed other forms of weakness such as the biting of her tongue when she was mocked by other gladiators. She has no problem dressing up in revealing clothing which suggest she doesn't have much modesty. She dislikes expressing weakness to others as she claims she doesn't get hungry while remembering the time she told her mom she was during her childhood. In order to achieve her goal of protecting those dear to her, she was willing to resort to underhanded tactics, such as the attempted assassination of Luffy, although ultimately failing as a result of a lack in killing intent or immoral nature. After her failed assassination attempt, she was prepared to face retaliation, showing that she's not a coward. She has been shown to have her own moral principles. When she was a child, she mentioned that her mother told her not to hurt anyone after Thunder Soldier offered to train her on how to fight. As such, she fights in a way that avoids injuring her opponents directly. Relationships Friends/Allies *Lucy *Erza Scarlet *Fighting Bull *One-Legged Soldier *Convict Gladiators *Acilia Family *Kyros (father) *Scarlett (mother; desceased) *Dold Riku III (grandfather) *Viola (aunt) Neutral *Dressrosa Citizens Rivals Enemies *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote *Spartan *Cavendish Abilities and Powers As she wants to eat the Flame-Flame Fruit, it indicates that she is not a Cursed Fruit user. However, according to some of the other fighters, she is known as the "Undefeated Woman", implying that she has never lost a fight yet, but at the same time, it is suggested that she was bullied by Spartan. Furthermore, she has been trained to fight by One-Legged Soldier who was able to defend her from many attackers. Another possible testament of her power is that while the other gladiator convicts were badly injured to the point of missing arms and legs, Rebecca doesn't have a scratch on her. She seems to be almost unbeatable in speed, as the gladiators were shocked when Luffy escaped from her slash. Her most impressive display was dodging, albeit barely, Hakuba's attack that hit 20 people in an instant. Rebecca uses a style of combat dubbed (by Gatz) as the "Backwater Sword Dance" (背水の剣舞, Haisui no Kenbu), in which she utilizes her opponents' strength and momentum against them rather than using brute force, similar to real world aikido. She wins her battles by having her opponents fall out of the ring without directly injuring them. This is how she earned the title of "Undefeated Woman". Weapons Rebecca wields a medieval style long sword, which from the ground up almost reaches her shoulders. She also has a rounded shield, which she carries on her left arm. As a gladiator of Corrida Colosseum, she has received training in wielding both sword and shield during combat. For some reason, she discards the shield before the D block battle royale. Haki Rebecca has been shown to be extremely capable at avoiding attacks, and Luffy worked out that she must be using Observation Haki. Rebecca did manage to see through Hakuba's movements despite his blinding speed. History Past In the past, her grandfather, Dold Riku III was the leader of the Riku Royal Family and the king of Dressrosa. At one time, she was seen interacting with him. Rebecca once lived a happy life with her mother, Scarlett. They lived in a small cottage just outside of town and used to pick flowers together and then sell them in town. During the Don Quixote Pirates' takeover of Dressrosa, they watched as part of the city burned. Rebecca and her mother were later attacked by a group of armed men led by Diamante. They managed to escape thanks to the help of One-Legged Soldier. After two days on the run, Rebecca grew hungry and asked her mother for food. Scarlett decided to gather food for the both of them, leaving Rebecca behind, though promising to return shortly. Sometime later, Rebecca heard movement in the bushes, and was shocked to discover a battered and bruised One-Legged Soldier, with a bloodied Scarlett in his arms. One-Legged Soldier explained how Scarlett was attacked, and, although he tried to protect her, she was ultimately killed. He then gave Rebecca some food, though she instead began to cry. One-Legged Soldier immediately clamped his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet as Doflamingo's troops storm by, looking for her. Later on, One-Legged Soldier told Rebecca that Doflamingo became king and that her mother was an important person, as her daughter was also just as important, which is why Doflamingo was after her. He then told her that since he failed to protect her mother, he would protect her, even at the cost of his own life. Rebecca was not concerned with herself though, fixated on the death of her mother. She began to sob for her mother as One-Legged Soldier attempted to cheer her up, all while trying to run back to her old home. One-Legged Soldier, however, realized that her home would have been occupied by Doflamingo's troops by now. One-Legged Soldier then became her guardian, protecting her and working various jobs to support her. The One-Legged Soldier then tried to take care of Rebecca who resisted at first, but over time comes to accepted him. He then found a place for Rebecca to live and tells her that although he could not live with her, he would always be there beside her. To prove his statement, he would always drop one flower petal every morning from the window into her bedroom. Over the years, the two were very happy together. One day, kidnappers broke into Rebecca's house, forcing the One-Legged Soldier to attack her kidnappers and retrieve her. In the process, he entered a human's house, breaking one of Doflamingo's laws and became a wanted man. The two then found another place to live and Rebecca promised to one day live in the same house as him. Deciding that Rebecca should learn how to fight and protect herself from danger, the toy began to teach her how to defend herself. Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Major Battles *Rebecca vs. Luffy D. Monkey & Erza Scarlet (Lost) * Rebecca vs. Corrida Colosseum Block D gladiators (Won) ** Rebecca vs. Rolling Logan ** Rebecca vs. Suleiman Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Riku Family Category:Allies Category:Gladiators Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Observation Haki Users